copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Delta Goodrem
Delta Lea Goodrem (born 9 November 1984) is an Australian singer, songwriter, and actress. Born and raised in Sydney, New South Wales, she enrolled in dancing, acting, singing and piano classes at a young age. She began her career as a child actress, starring in various television shows. She rose to prominence in 2002 playing a shy school girl called Nina Tucker in the Australian soap opera Neighbours. Biography 1984–2000: Early life, education, and discovery Goodrem was born on 9 November 1984, to Denis and Lea, who are now divorced. She has a younger brother, Trent, who is an Australian rules football player with the Central District Football Club in the South Australian National Football League (SANFL). Goodrem's parents named her Delta after Joe Cocker's song "Delta Lady". At the age of seven, Goodrem appeared in an American advertisement for the Galoob toy company, starring alongside fellow Australian Bec Cartwright, and began playing piano at the same age while taking up singing, dancing and acting lessons. She appeared in numerous commercials for companies such as Optus and Nesquik, and had several minor roles in episodes of successful Australian television shows including Hey Dad..!, A Country Practice, and Police Rescue. While residing at Glenhaven, a suburb of Sydney, Goodrem attended the Hills Grammar School in neighbouring Kenthurst, from kindergarten until Year 11. She is known to return to her alma mater for visits. At the age of thirteen, Goodrem recorded a five-song demo CD, financed through her television work. It was sent to the Sydney Swans (of which Goodrem is a supporter) and they passed it onto Glenn Wheatley, the manager behind successful Australian artists, Little River Band and John Farnham. Interested in Goodrem's potential as a recording artist, Wheatley signed Goodrem to an artist development deal with independent label, Empire Records. Between June 1999 to September 2000, she worked with producers Paul Higgins and Trevor Carter on thirteen tracks for an album called Delta, which saw "an ambitious 15-year-old keen to emulate the pop sound of the Spice Girls, Britney Spears and Mandy Moore. The album has yet to surface, Goodrem preventing its release years later via civil action in 2004. 2001–03: Career launch, Neighbours, Innocent Eyes and cancer diagnosis At the age of 15, Goodrem signed a record deal with Sony. 2018: Wings of the Wild and world tour On February 23, Goodrem released her first single "Feline". Her debut album "Wings of the Wild" was released on March 30, 2018. The first promotional single "Wings" was released on March 16. It was later announced as the second single. Another promotional single, "I'm Not Giving Up", was released on 23 March 2018. Her first solo tour, the Wings of the Wild Tour started on 5 April in Sydney, Australia. Goodrem will play shows in Sydney as part of the Delta Goodrem: Island Parties in summer 2018. She is also performing at the Apple Music Festival in London on 11 May, 2018. Personal life In 2004, Goodrem began a nine-month relationship with Australian tennis player Mark Philippoussis. The couple's relationship ended in controversy when newspapers reported Philippoussis had been unfaithful. Later in 2004, Goodrem began dating former Westlife singer Brian McFadden, with whom she collaborated on the duet "Almost Here". The pair ended their relationship in April 2011. In May 2011, Goodrem started dating Nick Jonas. They broke up in February 2012. In July 2017, Goodrem was fined and suspended from driving after at least two accounts of speeding offences. She received a letter in May 2017 informing her about her infringements, and later sought to dispute the notices at a planned trial date with the Downing Centre Local Court on 4 July 2017, however, her management later told the court that she withdrew the appeal. Legacy and artistry Sydney]] Goodrem's repertoire falls under the pop and adult contemporary styles, and heavily features the piano, which she usually plays barefoot while performing live. Goodrem is also known for her technically skilled soprano voice, which in a review of Delta was described as crystalline, fierce and illuminating in quality. Delta has also endorsed many things such as WII, Sanitarium, So Good, Nesquik, Sunsilk and Pepsi. In 2018, Goodrem released her first single "Feline". Her debut album "Wings of the Wild" was released on March 30. Goodrem has a total of four singles and two number one hits on the ARIA Singles Chart. She has sold over 0.7 million albums globally. Charity work In May 2005, Goodrem helped launch "Teen Info on Cancer", a UK website aimed at supporting young teenage sufferers. In November 2005, Goodrem became an ambassador for Research Australia's "Thank You Day", which honours the country's health and medical researchers and received a Thank You Day Celebrity Advocacy Award "in recognition of her efforts in raising funds and awareness for Australian medical research and charities." Goodrem is set to be the face of Alternative Hair, the UK hairdressing industry's top fundraising event, in aid of cancer charity Leukaemia Research. Goodrem is also a member of RADD (Recording Artists, Actors And Athletes Against Drink Driving), a group of celebrities raising awareness of the risks of drunk driving. In 2011 Goodrem became an ambassador for the Kinghorn Cancer Centre at Sydney's Garvan Institute of Medical Research. On 27 October 2017, she was featured on the Sony Music All Stars cover of The Beatles' "With a Little Help from My Friends", to raise money for the Sony Foundation's project Friends4Youth. Discography Main Article: Delta Goodrem Discography * Wings of the Wild (2018) * Think About You (2018) Tours ;Headlining * 2018: Wings of the Wild Tour * 2018: Delta Goodrem: Island Parties (Australia only) ;Supporting * 2018: Kylie Minogue's show in Los Angeles as part of her intimate album sessions * 2018: Shawn Mendes' Asian leg of the Ocean Avenue Tour ;Stage Show Filmography Stage roles Awards and recognitions See: List of awards and nominations received by Delta Goodrem Category:Female Artists Category:Artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Delta Goodrem